Jealousy & Revenge
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: It started out as a night on the town and ended with my bansihment from the village. TenTen centric Angst!


**Hello again this is just a messed up little one-shot that I randomly made up about Neji and TenTen.**

**Jealously and Revenge**

The smoke-machines hissed as they released a jet of smog that settled over the dance floor, clouding my vision and hanging heavily in the air. I danced in circles grinding and jiving my hips in time to the beat of the music, throwing my long brown hair over my shoulders and swaying my arms to the rhythm. For the first time in my life I felt free to do what I wanted, I was invincible. Tonight Kohona's weapons mistress did not exist, I wasn't the tomboy with calloused hands and childish buns, I was a sexy confident woman who had commanded attention the second I walked into the bar.

Tonight I wore something Kohona never thought they'd see; a pleated denim skirt and a black tube top speckled with diamantes, topped off with strappy black heels that accentuated my muscular legs. My hair hung loose finally letting the natural waves frame themselves around my face and down my back. My lips were glossy and my cheeks were rouge, my eyelashes were painted and my eyelids were dusted.

Strutting over to the bar I winked saucily at the bar tender and he smirked leaning towards me. I whispered my drink preference into his ear and he poured vodka into a shot glass. I smiled and picked it up, a hand covered the top and forced my hand back down to the bar, I rolled my eyes and turned to face my boring team-mate.

"You know you shouldn't drink so much" the Hyuga prodigy scolded.

I glared frostily back "Yes I'm such a disgrace, I don't deserve to be on your team, and you're just absolutely brilliant, too good for me Neji! I am so sorry I'm even alive!"

I spat angrily at a surprised Neji.

I threw back the shot and slammed the glass on the counter. Glaring once more at Neji, who seemed to be in shock at my outburst, I danced back onto the floor rubbing against the sweaty bodies already crowding the expansive bar. My head was spinning from the alcohol and I stumbled, knocking into a muscled body.

Two strong arms steadied me and an energetic, slightly slurred voice spoke "Hey, Name's Kankuro" he said into my ear sending small shivers down my spine. I giggled and ran my hands over his tight arm muscles, loving the feeling.

I pulled his head down so I could whisper in his ear "TenTen" I said licking his earlobe and placing a swift kiss on the edge of his jaw.

"TenTen? Is that really you?" he asked breathlessly, pulling me close and swaying our bodies in time with the beat. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and picked up the pace of our dance grinding our bodies together.

The music pounded in my ears and all I could feel were Kankuro's arms wrapped around waist and his hot body grinding against my back. When the music changed speeds he led me to the bar and we threw down more shots laughing and stumbling into each other. I saw Neji approach us again and smirked knowing that he would see my next action.

Stumbling over to wrap my arms around Kankuro's neck again I pressed me lips to his. He responded enthusiastically moulding our lips together and gently biting my lip causing me to gasp. Soon our tongues were dancing around exploring and tasting each other, he tasted like beer and I couldn't get enough.

His hands slid in opposite directions, one cupped the back of my head holding us steady and the other slid down past my waist and rubbed my thigh below my skirt. In time I forgot Neji was watching and let my own hands wander, massaging his scalp and delving underneath the collar of his shirt. He leaned in forcing me to take a step back and bump into the bar. We broke for air and I giggled drunkenly when he dipped his head to kiss my neck.

Then it was all ripped away, Kankuro's lips and arms disappeared and I watched in horror as Neji wrenched Kankuro away and threw him bodily to the floor. My drunken brain couldn't comprehend what the fight was about so I sat confused on a bar stool and watched the boys as they exchanged angry words, after a couple of minutes I was bored and returned to the dance floor.

Another boy's eyes roamed up and down my body and I smiled and stumbled towards him. I knew this boy from somewhere my mind couldn't comprehend, the room spun and his fanged grin got closer and closer. Without words we linked arms and I grinded my hips into his and he breathed hotly in my ear. He stiffened and looked at something over my shoulder, he backed away holding his hands up in a silent surrender and I knew my team mate was back.

I turned and glared at Neji who stood watching me swaying slightly and that's when I realised he was drunk. I had a predatory smile on my face as I stalked over to the bar and whispered in the bartender's ear again. He smiled and held out a hand, I stepped up onto the barstool and onto the bar. The music was pounding in my ears and I started to dance.

I knew he was watching, every move my body made he followed with his translucent eyes. I could tell he wanted me; he wanted me more than he cared to admit and I was going to make him work for it. I came down on my knees and writhed sexily on the bar until I had a small crowd whooping and cheering me as I danced. He was starting to breathe heavily and he pushed his way through the crowd to the bar. I could see the lust in his eyes and I held my arms out for him to grasp.

He pulled me off the bar and into his arms, we stumbled out of the bar smiling and laughing. He stopped and took my hand pulling me to his chest, our noses were inches apart and slowly getting closer. When our lips met, I felt like my body was on fire and I pulled him closer, our bodies fit together perfectly and I let his hands roam under my top.

I felt a hard prod at the inside of my thigh and sobered immediately, pushing him away I held a hand over my face realising what I had just done. I had just let my team mate and my long time crush feel me up. My long time crush that was currently dating my friend and fellow kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

I met Neji's gaze, hot and hard. "I never wanted her TenTen, it was always you"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, he was a liar; I'd seen him do this before, he would tell people what they wanted to hear. It was how he started dating Sakura, comforting her when that Uchiha broke her heart. He was a player, he was poison and still I loved him.

"No" I whispered "Not me, never me" tears started to fall and I knew what I was about to do would rip my heart to pieces. "I always thought it was because I wasn't good enough for you" I raised my eyes to meet his cold ones "But now I know, that it will never be me" my fists clenched and I sniffed "You won't break me" I said my eyes blazing angrily.

Neji smirked "TenTen, what makes you think you're worth my effort" he whispered condescendingly.

My mouth hung open and he turned and walked away leaving me and the fragments of my scattered heart outside the club. I watched his long hair swing in the slight breeze and irrepressible anger consumed me. I bent and ripped one of the heels off my foot and flung it at the back of his head where I knew his blind spot was. He crumpled under the blow of the heavy shoe hitting the back of his head.

Angry tears streamed down my face and I approached his limp body, I checked his pulse and found that he was unconscious. Without thinking I grasped a kunai hidden under my skirt and gripped his skull. With one slice his long hair was gone; I grasped the bunch of hair in my hand and stood. Looking at him laying there defenceless for once in his life, my grip slipped and the hair fell in fine strands around him.

The morning light peaked over the mountains and Neji stirred, he sat up groggily and ran his hands through his hair. His hands stopped when his fingers hit air instead of the long silky hair he was used to. He howled in anger when he noticed the strands of hair surrounding him. I watched from the top of the building in a rigid position, I couldn't breathe and I knew I would never be welcome among the Kohona twelve again.

Lee would hate me for doing something so cruel, Sakura would hate me for mutilating her boyfriend, Hinata would hate me for hurting her cousin and Ino would hate me because everyone else did. I wasn't part of this anymore and so I left, the gates of Kohona disappeared into the distance.

Revenge doesn't solve anything, it creates even more problems. The act of revenge is irreversible, and can alienate you until you look in the mirror and don't recognise your face. Revenge didn't make Neji love me, all it did was rip away my friends and family. No, revenge isn't ever the answer but through the long winters and harsh travels of the rest of my life, I could see Neji's horrified face and I realised it may not solve anything but in the end … it never fails to make me smile.

XxThe EndxX

**I warned you it was messed up ******


End file.
